Emergency Files
by KariniS
Summary: Se necesitan cosas mucho más poderosas que la magia para atar a John Constantine. La culpa de todo, desde luego, es de Zatanna. AU. Justice League Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – los personajes a continuación pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y editoriales. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Equipo**

Chas Chandler tuvo que mirar dos veces (a causa de la incredulidad) cuando John Constantine entró cojeando.

"¿Que carajos hiciste ahora?" preguntó, mirando las muletas que el hombre con gabardina llevaba bajo sus axilas y el enorme yeso blanco que cubría su pie derecho. Entre sus dientes, un cigarrillo se encontraba cómodamente encendido.

"Ballet;" contestó John, con una sonrisa amplia y burlona. Una bocanada de humo salió hasta la cara de Chas, provocando que este gruñera exasperado. "Obviamente, esas piruetas son del demonio."

"No, ya. Enserio. ¿Qué coño te pasó, John?"

"Traté de hacer una maniobra heroica en cámara lenta... para salvar a un gatito de ser atropellado por un tractor."

" _Constantine_. Por el puto amor de Dios."

"Un demonio se robó mi hueso del humor, tuvieron que repararlo quirúrgicamente" Respondió Constantine, manteniendo un rostro serio.

Chas lo miró muy feo.

"Enserio, hombre... ¿estás bien?"

Soltando una bocanada de humo, John levantó una mano de las muletas y agarró el cigarrillo entre sus dedos con naturalidad, antes de hacer un ademán para quitarle importancia. "Solo es un jodido tobillo roto, no estoy muriéndome ni nada," luego empezó a caminar... o más bien, cojear en dirección a la enorme casa tétrica frente a ellos. Misma que estaba rodeada por una cerca policial. "Fue un simple accidente durante una persecución en New York. Murdock decidió caerse encima de mi pierna, la partió en dos. No lo culpo, el cabrón _no ve nada_. Fue divertido."

"Divertido... si... claro...", murmuró Chas, dándole una mirada sospechosa. "¿Por qué no te has curado a ti mismo con magia...? No, mejor aún, ¿por qué no te has curado solo? ¿Creí que tu sangre era milagrosa por la maldición después de acostarte con esa súcubo...?"

"Si, gracias por recordármelo. Me encanta acordarme de eso. Y no, esto no se podía curar de forma tan simple."

"Entonces... ¿te hicieron una cirugía...?" La mórbida curiosidad pudo más con él. En realidad no era común ver a un mago con heridas... después de todo, la gran mayoría las podían curar con magia. Y las que no... bueno, no eran precisamente heridas como esta.

"Sí. Un poco. Nada del otro mundo. No necesité anestesia ni nada, solo unas cuantas inyecciones mientras operaban. Hasta pude mirar, fue estupendo. Tengo algunos tornillos ahí dentro. Pasar desapercibido por la seguridad de los aeropuertos va a ser interesante a partir de ahora, pero bueno... hasta tomé fotos. ¿Quieres ver?" Constantine sonaba extrañamente orgulloso.

"Por el amor de... ¡Claro que no!" Replicó Chas, asqueado y horrorizado en partes iguales.

Ignorando la risa de Constantine, se adelantó hasta la cinta de seguridad y la sostuvo para darle paso al mago cojo. Saludó con la cabeza a los policías que rodeaban y custodiaban la escena de alta seguridad, muy pronto se abrieron paso hacia el vestíbulo de la casa, dónde una mujer alta de cabellos negros los estaba esperando.

"¿QUE te paso...?" fue lo primero que salió de su boca, al verlos.

"Ataque de lobos salvajes."

"Constantine."

"Zombies, Zeta. ¡Estaban por todas partes...! No pude escapar."

"Se rompió la pierna durante una persecución de dios-sabe-qué en New York. Aparentemente Murdock le metió la pata."

"¡¿Qué demonios...?!" Inquirió Zatanna, llegando una mano a su cadera de forma demandante... mezclada con indignación e incredulidad.

"Bueno, en mi defensa, amor, es la primera vez que me quiebro la pierna saltando de un edificio. Y es la primera vez que uso un yeso..."

Chas resopló.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Constantine!"

"Eres un idiota."

"¿Y qué hacías en Hell's Kitchen...?"

"¡¿Estuviste saltando edificios con todo y el cáncer pulmonar...?!"

"¡Oh, por el amor de todo lo que es santo, es un maldito pie! ¡Chas, deja de comportarte como mi madre! Zeta, estoy bien. Es un maldito tobillo roto, no va a afectar en nada mi magia; ni mis conjuros..."

"¿Que no va a afectar tus conjuros, _mon ami_...?" Una voz preguntó. Y ahí, en medio de los tres, la figura despreocupada de Remy LeBeau hizo acto de presencia. El mago colocó los ojos en blanco y se hizo de otro cigarrillo.

"Constantine." Le Beau alzó una ceja. "¿Que démons hiciste ahora...?"

"Me caí del cielo. El aterrizaje fue violento."

"Se rompió la pierna al saltar de un edificio" Siseó Zatanna, sospecha evidente en su tono.

"Ne me dis pas..." Le Beau colocó los ojos en blanco.

"¿Quien saltó de un edificio?" la voz de Shane Burke llegó hasta ellos. Se trataba de un hombre rubio y algo más bajo que los otros... pero igual de imponente con aquella _katana_ casualmente extendida encima de sus hombros.

"¡¿QUE MADRES ES ESTO?! ¿Una intervención?" Pregunto Constantine, mirando de un lado al otro. "¿Van a decirme que me aman y que el primer paso en el camino a la recuperación es admitir que tengo un problema...? Porque, enserio, no tengo suficiente cafeína en mi sistema para esto. O nicotina." Añadió.

"¿Entonces... vas a poder con la misión?" Preguntó Burke, ignorándolo. Estaban más que acostumbrados a la excentricidad del mago.

" _No lo sé_ ; normalmente conjuro con mis manos y mi boca. Sería un poco raro que empezara a dibujar los símbolos con el pie de repente. Sobre todo cuando está con el yeso..." ironizó Constantine, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y empezar a subir las escaleras de la casa maldita, cojeando con las muletas. "Púdranse, todos ustedes."

"... esto va a ser un desastre." Suspiró Chas.

"Probablemente." Asintió Shane.

" _Je ne doute pas_ " Corroboró Le Beau.

"No nos queda más que seguirlo..." Añadió Zatanna.

"Las damas primero."

Pierna rota o no, eran un equipo ahora. Y los cuatro no titubearon al seguir a Constantine en su camino cojo, porque... enserio, el hombre ya había salido votado como líder...

... y tenían una maldita puerta abierta hacia el infierno que cerrar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – los personajes a continuación pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y editoriales. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **A cerca de bastardos, explosiones y niños**

SHANGHAI, CHINA  
16: 09

"Antonio Marghereti… ¡Antonio Marghereti!" Repitió con un tono tan incrédulo y de forma tan mordaz, que sus palabras se escucharon por encima de los gritos.

Shane Burke no era un hombre al cual podías exasperar con facilidad. Su carácter serio, cortante y sarcástico era impenetrable; como un muro de acero. Muy pocas cosas podían sacarlo de quicio hoy en día, durante una misión. Poquísimas. Muertes, disparos, explosiones, heridos, balazos; ninguna de esas cosas lo hacía parpadear. ¿Incompetencia y lentitud de sus compañeros? Eso sólo le hacía colocar los ojos en blanco. Con su vasta experiencia en misiones de infiltración, estrategias militares y protocolos de espionaje, las personas o mutantes que lograban cambiarle el semblante podían contarse con una mano y aun así le sobrarían dedos.

Porque el proyecto 85-BA-C; mejor conocido como _Arma K_ , había sido entrenado por años para entender, analizar, prevenir e improvisar respuestas rápidas a los errores de ejecución de una misión. Era rápido y brillante para entender de fallos de estrategia. Podía, desde luego, acarrear con las consecuencias de una misión incongruente sin siquiera arrugar el ceño, así también como idear planes de evacuación de emergencia en tan sólo segundos.

Pero por el amor de En Sabah Nur, ¿que la misión se viera comprometida porque sus identidades salieron de una película de Hollywood?

"Lo sigues diciendo mal; ¡es Margherrrrrrreti, _mon ami_!".

"¡No es gracioso!" siseó Shane, consciente de que el hombre ni siquiera estaba arrepentido. Es más, se encontraba demasiado feliz. "¡Te dije nombres normales, LeBeau! ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de originalidad?"

"¿Cómo _Burckocoo_?"

"¡Pfff!" Se metieron por una calle muy angosta; llena de gente a la cual tuvieron que esquivar. El revuelo era considerable, teniendo en cuenta que corrían en medio de un mercado chino. Las aberturas de escapatoria eran tan pequeñas que a cada paso que daban, tiraban al suelo cestas con frutas, estantes de recuerdos y mesas con mercadería. Pero al menos aquí estaban perdiendo el rastro de la policía y fuera del riesgo de las balas.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Sabes que fue divertido! Además es lo único que pude conseguir a las 9 de la noche después de que dijeras: partimos mañana. ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que fue conseguir los pasaportes?" dijo LeBeau.

" _Los robaste."_

"¡Mi punto, exactamente!" Fue la respuesta de Remy, la cual quedó ahogada cuando ambos chocaron con un puesto que vendía recuerdos del templo. "Además… ¿cómo iba a saber yo que en Shanghai son fanáticos de Bastardos sin Gloria?"

Pues estaban a las afueras del templo Jing'an, Shanghai. China.

 _Antonio Marghereti y Dominick Decoccco_ ; dos turistas presuntamente italianos, ataviados con sombreros chinos que ocultaban sus rostros; actualmente eran perseguidos por las autoridades locales por presunto hurto, destrucción y causar desorden público dentro de uno de los templos más emblemáticos de la cuidad.

La gente se abría a su alrededor como una marea poseída, dividida entre la sorpresa y el pánico, para dejarlos pasar sin ser arrollada.

Y es que después de verse obligados a crear una puerta trasera (improvisada y explosiva) en la parte de atrás del templo para escapar; el caos había escalado en segundos hasta alcanzar un 7.6 en la escala Richter.

Y ahora, una situación relativamente sencilla, estaba fuera de control.

"¡¿LISTO?!" gritó Shane.

"Espera. ¿Qué? ¡¿YA?!"

"¿LISTO, LEBEAURRETE?"

"¡Sabía que te había gustado el nombre!"

"¡AHORA!" Ordenó el rubio, y Remy se apresuró a buscar en su bolsillo.

Una carta cargada de energía provocó la explosión dramática encima de sus cabezas, liberando una nube de humo blanquecino que se expendió en distintas direcciones. De un segundo a otro, la gente, la calle y todo a su alrededor desapareció en un completo espesor blanco, generando la perfecta distracción.

Unos segundos después; cuando los policías cercaron las salidas del mercado y el humo finalmente se disipó; se los había tragado la tierra.

* * *

"Humos y espejos. A esto me he reducido. _A humos y espejos…_ " Maldijo Shane hacia sí mismo por décima vez, abriendo la puerta 45-B de un apartamento rentado al que realmente podrían hacerle muchas mejoras. "Maldita seas; Zee."

"Pero la distracción fue un éxito; _mon ami Burckocco._ No sé de qué te quejas."

"Me gusta que mis trabajos no requieran de trucos ni cartas _, LeBeaurrete_."

Antes de que Remy pudiese replicar, una tercera figura salió de una de las habitaciones del apartamento, habiendo escuchado el ruido. John Constantine los miró despectivamente, un gran puñado de mantas envuelto en sus brazos.

"¿Se divirtieron; _sucios bastardos_?" fue la pregunta exasperada del inglés.

"Bastante."

"¿Era realmente necesario que le abrieran un _hoyo_ al templo….?"

"Solo fue uno chiquitito."

"¿Y los nombres ridículos…?"

"No me digas que no te gustó _Enzo Gorlomi_?"

"¿La tienes?" cortó Shane, ignorando a Constantine y a LeBeau para ir directo al grano. "La distracción fue lo suficientemente larga como para…"

"La tengo, la tengo" replicó Constantine de mala manera, sacando de su bolsillo una piedra enorme de color jade. La colocó encima de la mesa apolillada del departamento, justo en el centro, antes de encenderse un cigarrillo. "Esta es."

Hermosa en todo sentido, la piedra brilló aún bajo la luz tenue de la habitación. Shane y Remy se agacharon para mirarla, esperando comprobar de alguna manera el valor de la misma… y si es que todo este embrollo había valido la pena.

"¿Y, funciona?" preguntó Shane, encarando una ceja. Se cruzó de brazos.

"Aparentemente" contestó Constantine, levantándose para caminar por la habitación en círculos. Sus hombros tensos y su postura indicaban que algo no estaba bien.

"No la veo como una piedra muy mística que digamos… parece una piedra preciosa normal" comentó Remy, levantándola. Miles de piedras muy pequeñas (que se hallaban incrustadas en la superficie de la otra piedra con un intricado patrón de oro) brillaron contra la luz. Era un trabajo realmente hermoso e invaluable de joyería. Muy poco común. Ancestral.

Al mirar alrededor observó la postura de Constantine, y la mirada sospechosa de Shane. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Constantine se limitó a señalar el montón de mantas (bastante grande) en el sillón.

"La usaste" susurró Shane, condenatoriamente. "Ya usaste la piedra para traer a Zee del infierno, ¡la usaste antes de que volviéramos!"

"Zeta no estaba en el infierno." Cortó Constantine, frunciendo las cejas y alzando la voz, sin negar la acusación de haber usado la piedra mística antes de que volvieran.

Remy, notando la tensión en el ambiente, rápidamente se colocó de pie.

"¿Estaba? ¿Qué…?"

"¡No sé qué ganas al negarlo! Ya lo hemos discutido antes, se la tragó la puerta al infierno justo antes de que la cerráramos; ¿dónde más sino podría estar?"

"Zeta _está aquí_ " replicó Constantine con un tono cortante, falto de paciencia. "¡Está _allí_ , más bien!" Y en respuesta, las mantas sobre el sillón comenzaron a moverse y a agitarse, dejando a la vista una silueta que intentaba liberarse de las mantas que la envolvían. Muy pronto, una pequeña figura femenina se sentó en el sillón y frotó sus ojitos llenos de sueño.

Shane Burke y Remy LeBeau dieron un paso atrás.

"¿Eso es…?"

"¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste, _Constantine_?!"

"No, no no. Me niego. No. _Nein. Pas_."

El quejido incómodo de la niña hizo que el mago apagara el cigarrillo en un cenicero improvisado y volviera hacia el sillón. Con gentileza la levantó en brazos, dejando a la vista una reconocible cabeza pequeña y pelinegra, llena de risos.

Al recibir la atención y estar segura en los brazos del mago, los quejidos de Zatanna se silenciaron al instante. Grandes ojos azules, muy despiertos pero inconfundibles, se posaron curiosos y tímidos encima de Shane y Remy.

"¡Papá!" Demandó la pequeña Zatanna Zatara, quien parecía no tener más… de un año y medio de edad. Arropada en un simple conjunto de bebe azul, se veía absurdamente adorable e inocente.

"¿Me puedes explicar… que está pasando…?"

"…" Shane optó por guardar silencio y sentarse, pues las piernas le flaquearon.

"Zeta nunca estuvo en el infierno, para empezar." Comenzó a explicar John, pasándose una mano por el cabello con desesperación. "Nuestra suposición era incorrecta. Cuando cerramos las puertas del infierno y Zeta fue absorbida al final del conjuro, no se trató de un error en mis cálculos."

La pequeña se acomodó en los brazos de John; examinando a los recién llegados con curiosidad mal disimulada.

"Un mago llamado Stephen Strange, en otro punto del universo, simultáneamente nos brindó ayuda para cerrar la puerta…"

"¿Qué significa eso? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver?!" Negó Shane.

"Significa que se creó una conexión entre dos universos. El portal que se llevó a Zeta no la llevó al infierno, sino que a una dimensión paralela."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con… con… con…?" Remy no encontró palabras para describir a la pequeña mujercita que los miraba. Era… extraño y perturbador verla asi.

Constantine suspiró.

"Utilicé la piedra para traerla de regreso, pero… invoqué a la equivocada." Respiró y se colocó de pie. Maldita sea el latín y su necesidad de especificar todas y cada una de las palabras. Con la pequeña en brazos, empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. El estrés era evidente en su rostro. "Acabo de secuestrar de una dimensión paralela a la hija de un enfurecido Giovanni Zatara."

Preciosos y gigantescos ojos zafiro se posaron con curiosidad en John Constantine antes de asentir. "¡Papi!"

"Oh shit…"

"Fuck."

"Estás muerto, _Constantinolomi._.. "

"¡Lomi!" Añadio Zee, seriamente.

 _Simultáneamente en otro punto del universo, Giovanni John Zatara declaraba el inicio de una temporada de sangrienta cacería._

* * *

"Sha-ne, Shaaane. Vamos, linda." Ojos zafiro parpadearon con curiosidad.

"Re-my."

"Shaane."

"Reeeeemy. Vamos _, mon amour_. Reeemy."

"Shane. Shane. Shane. ¡Shaaaaaane!"

"Disculpa, pero mi nombre es muchísimo más sencillo."

"Mi nombre es prácticamente una sola sílaba." Gruñó Shane. "Mejor intentémoslo con Kenshi. ¿Puedes decir Kenshi, preciosa? Keeeenshi."

"¡'Enshi!" Aplaudió Zee, brindándoles una gigantesca sonrisa.

"¡Eso es! ¡JA! ¡VES! ¡Dijo mi nombre primero!" Y el hombre la levantó en brazos para mecerla de arriba abajo. La niña, contagiada por la felicidad del hombre, soltó unas risitas y unos chillidos encantados. "¿Quién es una brujita inteligente, eh? ¿Eh? Si, tan inteligente. Desde pequeña sabe con quién relacionarse y con quién no. Hohohoho."

"Ni siquiera lo dijo completo, pareciera que hubiese dicho _'si'_ nada más." Comentó LeBeau de mala gana, mirando el intercambio entre Zatanna Zatara y el Arma K con desdén.

"¿Quién es un mal perdedor?" Siguió Shane, haciéndole cosquillas a Zee con la punta de la nariz en su pancita. Y Zee, en medio de burbujeantes carcajadas, se abrazó con sus manitas a la cara de Shane. "Oh si, ¿quién es un mal perdedor?"

"¡No soy un mal perdedor! ¡Eso sólo fue suerte!"

Un resoplido bastante sonoro (parecido a una risa), llamó la atención de Shane, Remy y la pequeña Zee. Inmediatamente, las facciones de la brujita se iluminaron.

"¡Con-tan-tinee! ¡ _Contaaantine_!" Dijo la niña, alzando los brazos. E inmediatamente, Shane Burke y Remy LeBeau voltearon para fusilarlo con la mirada.

Constantine sonrió una sonrisa ladeada muy divertida, antes encender un cigarrillo. "Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian."

"Cállate, _Constantinolomi._ "

"Nadie te preguntó."

Ninguno se dio cuenta del muñeco de peluche que John escondió dentro de su gabardina. Ninguno, eso es, salvo los ávidos ojos de la pequeña Zatanna Zatara, quienes contemplaron como el Malvado Hombre de la Gabardina se alejaba de la habitación y se hacía más chiquito y más chiquito, llevándose su precioso conejito blanco…

"¡CON-TAN-TINE! ¡ _CONSTANTINE_! ¡MÍO! ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritó la niña, extendiendo sus manitas.

Y John (a punto del infarto cardíaco), se vio obligado a volver en tres zancadas y a entregarle el infame juguete que portaba su nombre.

Ignoró olímpicamente las carcajadas de LeBeau y Burke, cuando la pequeña Zee abrazó a su _Constantine con orejas_ y no volteó a mirar dos veces a John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** – los personajes a continuación pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y editoriales. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **Ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a esto**

GOTHAM  
17: 09 PM

"¡¿QUE CONSTANTINE VA A HACER _QUÉ_?!" Barbara Gordon, alias Batgirl (re-adquirido hace poco), siempre se había caracterizado por ser una de esas pelirrojas que no se dejaba llevar por aquel explosivo temperamento que tanto las identificaba; sobre todo cuando estaba en medio de una misión. Era una de las primeras cosas de las que Batman se había asegurado al evaluarla años atrás. Más eso no quería decir que no lo tuviese, claro está. "¡Pero…! ¡De todas las cosas estúpidas que ese bastardo podía hacer…! ¡¿Qué TU QUÉ?!" Farfulló, incrédula. Y es que, en determinadas situaciones extremas, aquel temperamento endemoniado de la mujer podía llegar a alcanzar niveles estratosféricos. Los cuales, sin duda, auguraban un inimaginable dolor para cualquier pobre alma de cruzase en su camino.

Mike, el criminal bajo Batgirl (que permanecía inmóvil en una llave asfixiante) buscó escabullirse al ver la distracción de la heroína. Lamentablemente, el joven e inexperto ratero jamás había sido instruido en el arte de tratar con pelirrojas, (todas sus hermanas habían sido pelinegras, como él) y jamás había tenido la suerte de escuchar la frase 'nunca te cruces entre una pelirroja y el objetivo de su ira'.

Pero si lo hubiese sabido; o al menos, si hubiese visto el brillo feral en los ojos celestes de la mujer, Mike se lo habría pensado dos veces. Antes de que pudiese hacerse con su arma en el suelo, la pelirroja giró sobre su propio eje y estampó su bota de nueva cuenta en la espalda del hombre, dejándolo mareado y sin aliento.

No entendió lo que estaba sucediendo; pero un sonoro BOOM le hizo encogerse y muy pronto se sintió rodeado completamente por una sustancia gelatinosa que se extendió al rededor todo su cuerpo.

"Escúchame pedazo de basura, y escúchame bien." Mike se encontró a sí mismo paralizado frente unos enfurecidos ojos azul cielo. Con horror, entendió que la sustancia gelatinosa que ahora lo rodeaba era una especie de cemento de rápido secado que lo inmovilizó contra el suelo, junto con las armas y el botín. "En tres minutos llegará la policía. Vas a confesar todo lo que hiciste, y vas a entregarte voluntariamente. ¿Me escuchas?" Le ordenó la mujer. El pobre muchacho nunca vio nada tan terrorífico y fascinante a la vez. Asintió, sintiéndose muy pequeño. "Excelente. Y más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Te estaré observando. Créeme."

Y mientras la mujer se escabullía como una sombra, Mike llegó a la conclusión seria y certera… que quizás los héroes estaban mucho más trastornados de lo que lo estaban los villanos.

* * *

"No. No, no, no. _No, no._ No. ¡DESHONOR! ¡Deshonor sobre toda tu familia!" Bramó Remy LeBeau por enésima vez, señalando con el dedo índice a un despeinado y estresado hombre rubio. Este se limitó a colocar los ojos en blanco, acostumbrado ya para este entonces a sus exageraciones. Sin mucha dignidad, se dejó caer sobre una vieja banca de madera.

John Constantine, a pesar de estar vestido con sus mejores ropas de trabajo; parecía haber envejecido de la noche a la mañana unos diez años.

"¡¿Crees, por un segundo, que vas a salir vivo de esto _mon ami_?!" Razonó el mutante. El, también, estaba vestido con… lo más decente que había podido conseguir en su armario. Una gabardina lila, camisa y jeans no tan sucios. "¡Te van _a annihilent_!" A cada segundo que repasaba el plan, más loco lo veía. Y si bien ya no estaba gritando, el pánico seguía presente. No creía que iban a salir vivos de esta.

"No sería la primera vez que intentan aniquilarme." Respondió el mago inglés, con una sonrisa desagradable. Ignoró la expresión preocupada de Remy y encendió su treintavo cigarrillo de la mañana. "Pero es la única manera."

"No, no. Tiene que haber otra forma, otra piedra preciosa y mística que podamos robar… quizás algún pacto con el diablo. Aún tenemos tiempo. ¿Eres experto en eso, no?"

"Si, y esa es exactamente la razón por la cual no recurro a los demonios si no tengo que hacerlo." Elevó los pies sobre otra de las bancas, ganándose una mirada furibunda de parte de Remy. La cual, desde luego, ignoró. "Desagradables criaturas, siempre quieren una parte de tu alma a cambio. Son un dolor en los cojones, realmente."

"No deberías hacer eso, ¡estamos en una _église_! ¡Ten más respeto!" Le siseó "Y qué tal si…" Pero antes de que Remy pudiera continuar, la figura alterada Shane Burke cruzó el umbral, cargando a una pequeña niña pelinegra que vestía un vestido rosa chillón lleno de flores.

"Barbie viene para acá." Anunció. "Lo sabe. _Lo sabe todo_."

"¡QUÉ!"

"¡DESHONOR A TU VACA! ¡Cómo pudiste!"

"¡¿LE DIJISTE?!"

"¡No le dije nada!" Se defendió Shane, sulfurado. Y era la verdad. La pelirroja había estado detrás de sus traseros desde el fiasco en Shanghai. Era todo un milagro haber logrado burlarla por tanto tiempo, en realidad. "¡Ella lo dedujo por su cuenta! Además, ¡¿cómo carajos querías que no se enterara de nada si le piden que nos traiga un jodido _smoking_ a cada uno?!" Ironizó.

"Yo no le pedí un smoking." Murmuró John, frunciendo las cejas.

" _Eh…_ " Remy trató de pasar desapercibido y _falló miserablemente._

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, el mutante estaría enterrado bajo mil toneladas de tierra.

"¡Oi! No podía dejar que te casaras en gabardina _mon ami_ , ¿te ves ridículo…?"

"Fuck. ¡Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Maldijo el mago, levantándose. "¡Pásame a Zeta!" Ordenó, e inmediatamente Shane le pasó a la niña con vestido rosa.

"¡FUCK!" Repitió la pequeña Zee, aplaudiendo.

John palideció.

"No, amor. Dije foca _. Foooo-ca_." Le sonrió mientas limpiaba las manchas de harina en su vestido. ¿Quién había dicho que los _hot cakes_ eran una buena idea en el desayuno?

"Por cierto, ¿dónde carajos está Matt?" Inquirió Shane.

"¿Matt? ¿No estaba contigo?" Preguntó Remy, frunciendo las cejas.

"¡MATTY!" Gritó Zee, con alegría. John, por su parte, luchaba para hacerle unos moños en la cabeza que se vieran moderadamente decentes. ¿Cómo infiernos es que hacían esto las mamás? ¿Magia?

"No. No lo he visto desde ayer que nos separamos en el aeropuerto." Respondió Shane, confundido.

"Ya va a aparecer. Es Matt Murdock, por dios. Es un tipo fuerte, aunque no parezca y sea discapacitado. Jodido ciego." Dijo Constantine, quitándole importancia. "Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en esto. Shane, tu misión es distraer a la pelirroja. Apacigua su ira demoníaca y haz que sea una niña buena y se quede con Zeta." Le pasó a la maga en miniatura, quien rió divertida en el aire.

"Hablas de ella como si fuera un dragón…" Masculló Shane, sin saber si sentirse divertido o insultado. Con cuidado y naturalidad, el mutante la subió a Zee en sus hombros.

John lo ignoró.

"Remy. Tú le quitas los trajes y nos vamos a cambiar. Yo me encargo de recibir a los jodidos invitados."

"Espera, espera… pero falta poco menos que media hora para que empiece a llegar la gente. Y creí que Matt iba a ser tu padrino de bodas." Lo cortó LeBeau, confundido.

"No importa, no importa. Si Matt no llega, Shane es el nuevo padrino de bodas." Y el mago añadió entre dientes una maldición que sonaba como: _'típico; justo el día de mi jodida boda mágica por conveniencia, el maldito bastardo me abandona'_.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo? ¡¿Porque yo?!"

"¡DUDE! ¡TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE SEAS MI BEST MAN!"

"Oh, bueno. ¿Gracias?" Murmuró Shane, no acostumbrado a estas cosas. Además el asunto dejaba de ser conmovedor si es que eras la segunda mejor opción.

"Y yo que soy, ¡¿un perro?!" Inquirió Remy, pero los dos hombres lo ignoraron. "Eso me dolió, que lo sepan. Traidores." Masculló LeBeau, alejándose de los otros dos con una mano sobre su corazón.

Un ruido parecido al de un coche frenando a punto de estrellarse les hizo detener su conversación. Rápidamente, los tres hombres se abrieron paso a través de la capilla, para salir por la puerta principal de la iglesia.

Allí, entre los adornos de rosas blancas y los peldaños de mármol, vieron a una pelirroja bajar de una impresionante motocicleta.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en Shane, como los de un halcón… y en la niña pequeña en sus hombros.

"Lo sabía." Su voz sonó suave y dulce, pero por alguna razón Remy LeBeau y John Constantine sintieron un escalofrío. Sabiamente, los dos hombres dieron un paso atrás.

"Más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió." Susurró Remy, antes de meterse a la capilla.

John optó por lo sano y desapareció con un conjuro.

"Barbie." Saludó Shane, maldiciendo a los cobardes que tenía por compañeros. Rápidamente bajo a la niña de sus hombros y la levantó como un escudo entre los dos, al mejor estilo Rey León. "Ehhh. ¿ _Encontramos a Zee_?"

* * *

"Déjame ver si lo entendí. Te vas a casar mágicamente. Con una bruja que es 37 años mayor a ti, pero que te conoce desde que eres un niño..."

"Si, básicamente." Comentó Constantine, fumando su cigarrillo número 50. No lo mal entiendan, estaba alegre de que la pelirroja ya entendiera de que iba todo esto, pero el estrés lo estaba matando. El cuello le apretaba y sentía que se veía como un pingüino. "¿Estás segura que no puedo casarme con Gabardina? No creo que a la vieja harpía le moleste..."

"Si, es necesario." La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada y John levantó las manos, como si lo apuntaran con un arma. El smoking lo hacía sentir como un títere, pero ¡hey! ¿Quién se queja, no? "¿Y realmente deberías estar llamando así a tu futura mujer...?"

"Es la jodida _Bruja Mala del Oeste_ , ¿a quién le importa?"

"¡No es gracioso!"

"¡Es la verdad! ¡Es una bruja decrépita libidinosa! Pero es la única manera, es lo suficientemente poderosa y la promesa de sangre ya está hecha. Esta boda es explícitamente para el realizar el ritual y que la loca esa se quede contenta. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, bombón."

"Entonces durante la boda te transferirá la habilidad para... ¿traer a Zee de regreso?" Preguntó Barbara, con las cejas fruncidas. No podía decir que le agradaba la idea, pero tenía sentido. Algo. Ella misma, en su identidad de civil, se encontraba vestida con un simple pero elegante vestido celeste que ondeaba a sus costados. Porque, oh, ya estaba metida en esto y nadie la iba a sacar.

"En realidad me transferirá el poder mágico necesario para poder realizar una invocación humana a través de dos dimensiones, pero sí. Técnicamente es lo que tú dices."

"Esto es de enfermos."

"Mucho gusto, John Constantine. Así soy yo. _Un enfermo los 365 días del año_." Remarcó.

"¡ESTAMOS LISTOS!" Gritó un alegre Remy LeBeau al entrar a la habitación en la que estaban. Él ya estaba con un traje. No era un Smoking como el de John, pero era muy elegante, de cualquier manera. La pelirroja sabía definitivamente lo que hacía. En sus brazos cargaba a una preciosa Zee, que portaba una canasta de flores. "¡Muéstrales lo que te enseñé, Zee!"

Y la pequeña Zee, encantada, agarró una flor de su canasta y la arrojó al suelo con un chillido lleno de deleite.

 _¡Booom!_ La flor explotó en el suelo y ardió en llamas, misteriosamente. Al mirar de cerca, todas las flores de la canasta tenían un débil brillo lila, como si todas estuviesen cargadas de energía cinética... listas para explotar. "¡BOOM BOOM, tío Remy!" Chilló Zee y procedió a lanzar otra.

Barbara trató, pero no pudo contenerlo... y estalló en carcajadas.

"Que gracioso, LeBeaurrete..." Masculló Constantine.

"Bueno, creo que es lo justo, ¿no? Ya que te vas a atar a otra mujer en santo matrimonio en frente de Zee y toda la cosa. Mínimo tiene que lanzar fuego..." Comentó el hombre, divertido.

"¿Tienen los anillos?" Cortó John, de mala gana.

"Shane los fue a buscar, ya debe estar por llegar."

"¿Hay señales del _infeliz_ de Matt?"

"No, y ni que hubiésemos tomado tanto en la despedida..." Murmuró Remy.

"¡¿Despedida?!" Inquirió la pelirroja, alzando una pronunciada ceja. Sonrió con dulzura y se volteó hacia Constantine. "¿Tuviste despedida de soltero...? Vaya, que interesante. Asumo que no llevaron a Zee a ningún lugar indebido para una menor de dos años... ¿verdad?"

Al mismo tiempo, los dos hombres alzaron las manos como si los apuntaran con un revolver.

 _"¡FUE IDEA DE SHANE!"_


End file.
